


A visit to the countryside

by Phantje



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Getting Together, M/M, Phan Fluff, Sharing (both clothes and beds), raining, spontaneous, visting family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantje/pseuds/Phantje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day in Britain is never fun but especially not when one is stuck in a London apartment when all you want to do is dancing in the rain to clear your head. Phil needs to clear his head which is working hard over the confusing feelings Phil knows he has for Dan. When Dan jokes about going to dance in the rain Phil happily takes him seriously and the two of them drive to Martyn and Cornelia, discovering their house to be empty. They quite literally make most of it, noticing that being spontaneous is an amazing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A visit to the countryside

“… of course I love you! I always have!” Dan said grinning cheekily down to Phil. Phil couldn’t believe it and yet he was happier than he had ever been.  
“But… when?!” he asked not able to hide his big smile.  
“Since forever, you dork!” Dan slowly stroke Phil’s hair.  
“I love you!” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear. He had to bend down a little bit as he was taller than Phil.  
Phil felt his cheeks turning red.  
“I love you more than I love sleeping. I love you more than scrolling through tumblr. I love you even more than porridge.”  
“Porridge? Wow, now I feel loved.” Phil said mockingly.  
“You should.” Dan simply said and closed the distance between them.  
Something felt weird about that kiss but Phil couldn’t really say what. After Dan took a deep breath he bent forward and whispered softly into Phil’s ear: “Phil? I asked if you wanted some Ribena!”  
Phil was confused.

“Phil? Are you sleeping? What are you doing?”  
Phil opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to realise that he had just been dreaming. He felt sad. Nothing of what his dream-Dan just said was the truth. Nothing actually happened. At least this explained why the kiss had felt so weird. It hadn’t been a real kiss. He simply dreamt about it. Those weren’t good news. With thinking about what he just dreamt, Phil missed the opportunity to reply properly to Dan.  
“Sorry, what?” he asked his best friend.  
“Everything alright with you?” Dan asked back.  
“Yeah. Sure.” Phil mumbled. Even though Dan didn’t know anything about the dream he just had, he still felt embarrassed for having dreamt about Dan in that way. Not that this had been the first time but this most certainly was the first time that Dan had woken him up from such a dream. Normally Phil was safe under his duvet in his bedroom but now he was laying on the couch in the lounge. Phil did not dare to think about what else might have happened. His brother once told him that he talked in sleep. As Phil imagined saying “I love you Dan!” out loud while he was sleeping, he felt shivers running down his spine. After imagining several similar occasions Phil finally dared to get up. Dan didn’t know anything, he told himself so it would be stupid to avoid him. Might as well enjoy his company.  
Phil stood up and went into the kitchen. Dan was standing at the counter and filled two glasses with Ribena and water.  
“Feeling better now?” Dan asked without turning around.  
“How do you know I wasn’t feeling good?” Phil asked surprised.  
“You didn’t reply properly on anything and your face was red.” Dan said and turned around with a smile.  
“Oh, sorry about that!” Phil said, for once not missing the opportunity to answer.  
“Don’t worry. There you go.” He said and handed over a glass.  
“Thank you.”  
Phil blushed as Dan’s and his hands briskly touched. He hated himself for blushing. He wasn’t usually doing so. Somehow that one stupid dream had a big influence on his behaviour. All he could be hoping for was that Dan wouldn’t notice anything strange about him.  
“The weather is rubbish, isn’t it?” Dan said.  
“Huh?” Phil replied feeling quite dumb as he did so.  
“Lost in thought, are we?” Dan said with a hearty smile.  
“Guess so…”  
“I said the weather isn’t that good. It has been raining all day.”  
“… I love rain.” Phil said.  
“Okay, this is getting kind of creepy. Are you alright Phil?” he asked concerned.  
“Yes. Sorry. I know I’m behaving rather weird…”  
“Rather?!” Dan interrupted.  
Phil didn’t listen to this comment and went on: “You know, that sound the little rain drops make when they crush against a window? That smell? I love the smell of fresh rain in the city. Even though I prefer dancing in the rain when I’m in the countryside.”  
“Dancing in the rain? Really?” Dan asked.  
Again Phil was slightly embarrassed. “Yes. It’s lovely. Did you never try it?”  
“No… but I somehow would like to. You sound so passionate about it!”  
Dan was right. Phil definitely was passionate about rain. Phil has always loved the rain. Since he was a little boy he used to run into the garden with his brother and dance. Well, we say dance, it actually was jumping around in circles. Phil simply liked to call it dancing.  
“Oh, sorry. I guess I’m simply weird.” Phil said.  
“No! It’s quite cute actually!”  
Phil couldn’t believe what he just heart. Perhaps it was still his dream. A dream inside a dream and he was still sleeping, perhaps even in his bed! Phil was really confused and quickly turned back to Dan to not get lost in his thoughts.  
“You are also really cute, whenever you’re passionate about something!” Oh dear, he didn’t mean to say that. Luckily Dan was simply smiling. He took a sip of his Ribena and asked Phil: “What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”  
“I don’t know. I’m not tired for sure.”  
“Perhaps dancing in the rain?” Dan asked and laughed.  
Phil blushed. “Actually, that would be quite nice.”  
“Are you being serious?” Dan asked.  
“Kind of. It really is lovely.”  
“I’m sorry but I won’t go out and dance in the streets of London. There could be some of our subscribers taking photos!” Dan clarified.  
“I wasn’t talking about dancing in London!” Phil laughed.  
“Where do you want to go then?” Dan asked confused.  
“It’s ridiculous. Let’s forget about it.”  
“Wait, no! You made me curious! Tell me!”  
“Only when you promise not to laugh.”  
“I promise.”  
“Alright.” Phil took a deep breath. It really was ridiculous what he was about to propose. “We don’t have to do it, I just.. You know. As it’s raining. I thought… We could perhaps visit Martyn and Cornelia have a chat and maybe dance in the rain?! We don’t have to. But, I would really like to see them again, as it seems like ages I saw them the last time… And dancing in the rain would help me feeling better again and I just thought…”  
“Phil! I would love to go to Martyn and Cornelia.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course! They are like siblings to me! You’re right, we haven’t seen them in ages. And besides, I would really love to test out that dancing thing.”  
“Great!” Phil jumped up and down and couldn’t stop himself from hugging Dan.  
“Dear little Phil.” Dan laughed and tapped his back.  
“I’m sorry, but rain simply gets me excited. And of course the fact that you are joining me!”  
“Alright.” Dan said and sounded amused.  
“Let’s pack some things then, shall we?” Dan asked.  
“Yes. It might be useful to have a second set of clothing as we might get wet.”  
“How right you are!” Dan shouted sarcastically. “Are we just leaving the porridge here?” he asked pointed to the stove.  
“Porridge?” Phil asked with big eyes.  
“Yes, I asked whether you wanted something earlier and you mumbled something which I took as a no, don’t say you didn’t hear me then either…” Dan said and shook his head.  
“Well… Not directly…” Phil mumbled.  
“Right. Sort yourself out and pack your things.” Dan said.  
“Aye, sir.” Phil said and hit himself in the head while saluting.  
Dan laughed loudly, shook his head and went into his room, after banging his head against a surface, Phil mirrored Dan’s moves and went into his room to sort out his things and to take the essential things. In his room Phil quickly took out his contact lenses and put on his glasses. He definitely preferred having those on, when it was raining. All that additional water wasn’t good for his contacts.

About an hour later, Dan and Phil were at the train station.  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Dan said and shook his head while he bought two tickets.  
“Me neither!” Phil said loudly. “But I’m happy we are.” He quickly added.  
“So am I.” Dan said and inserted cash into the ticket machine.  
“Are you sure they don’t mind? Martyn and Cornelia?” Dan asked uncertain.  
“Definitely not! They love having you around.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes!” Did Phil just imagine that slight rush of blood on Dan’s face, or has it actually been there?  
“Here we go.” Dan said and took the two tickets.  
“The train is leaving in ten minutes?” Phil asked.  
“Seems like…”  
“Dan! We’re on the wrong side of the train station!”  
“Oh dear!” Dan said and quickly started walking towards their train which was already standing at its platform. A little out of breath they both arrived at the train.  
“First… adventure…” Dan gasped.  
They quickly climbed the train and sat down next to each other the second the train started to move.  
“We… definitely are way too unfit.” Dan said shaking his head.  
“True.” Phil leaned back and closed his eyes.  
“I’m really happy to sit actually.”  
“Same here.” Phil mumbled. Eventually Phil opened his eyes again. Just to find Dan staring at him.  
Perhaps that was just coincidence but Phil felt a lot lighter.  
“Fancy listening to music?” Dan asked.  
“Sure. Everything else would be pointless as we are already there in 30 minutes time.”  
“Muse?”  
“Do you even have to ask?”  
“No.” Dan smiled.  
“What are you smiling at?” Phil asked confused and plugged his earphones into Dan’s phone.  
“I dunno. Sometimes I’m just really happy to have met you.”  
“Sometimes…” Phil giggled.  
“More than you would think.” Dan said quietly and seriously.  
“Same here.” Phil whispered.  
Afterwards they didn’t speak. Phil simply enjoyed whenever their knees were touching. Muse helped them both to relax. It was a really nice silence. After only 30 minutes, just as Phil predicted (alright, he had read the time table, which was already quite an achievement as he usually never understood them…), they arrived and got off the train.  
It was still raining. Luckily. The first thing Phil was doing after they left the train station was running around jumping into puddles. Dan laughed. He abruptly stopped doing so as Phil jumped into a puddle which was fairly big and splashed a lot of dirty water onto Dan. After that Dan simply wanted his revenge.  
When they arrived at Martyn and Cornelia’s house they were both already soaking wet. They giggled at each other and Phil couldn’t stop himself from thinking how freaking cute Dan looked with his Hobbit-like curls. Eventually Phil stared a little bit too much as Dan noticed after a few moments.  
Insecurely he ruffled his hair and looked uncertainly into Phil’s eyes. “Err… Is there something on my face?”  
“Nothing.” Phil said and found the strength to laugh: “Nothing apart from a bit of water and the usual hole.”  
Dan smiled widely and “that hole” appeared. Phil’s was about to burst but “luckily” a leave flew into his face. Dan burst out laughing and Phil was glad the moment of him confessing his love to Dan was yet again pushed away a bit further. Not that Phil had anything planned but he simply felt like he couldn’t hold everything that much longer.  
After they both waited a few minutes longer and no one bothered to open the door Phil let out a heavy sigh.  
“What shall we do know?” Dan asked.  
“Dancing in the rain?” Phil asked back.  
“We may… but where?”  
“In their garden?”  
“You sure, they wouldn’t mind?”  
“100 per cent sure.”  
“Okay… Lead the way Mr. Lester.”  
Phil blushed and quickly turned around. “By the way,” he said while opening the garden fence “I do know, where they hide their spare key, so we can easily warm up again after we had our little dance.”  
“Sounds great.”  
As they got into the garden they awkwardly stood opposite from each other. After taking a deep breath Phil said, as he knew his actions have already been quite obvious: “May I have this dance Mr. Howell?”  
Phil was pleased to notice that Dan’s face turned into a dark shade of red. “You may.” He whispered.  
As Phil knew both of them couldn’t dance and as he didn’t want it to be an awkward school like dance, Phil simply took Dan’s hand and started jumping around. Like that the atmosphere was relaxed, childish and simply happy. Throughout the whole “dance” Phil didn’t let go off Dan’s hand. Maybe this gave Dan another glimpse onto his feelings.

Dan and Phil danced till it went dark. This wasn’t too long but they were both pretty tired and Phil had to try several times until he finally managed to open the door. They were completely soaking wet but still joyous. Phil, being a real gentleman, pushed Dan towards the bathroom to change himself in the first place. He himself went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Once again he was lost in his thoughts.  
For a few years now Phil knew that he loved Dan. Perhaps it hadn’t been love at first sight but still quite early. To be fair, how on earth could the one who was lucky enough to get a lot of attention from Dan not fall in love with him? It was impossible. Dan was the most caring person he has ever met and every day Phil had to tell himself that he wasn’t dreaming and that he was so fortunate to be living with Dan. He would never ever begin to believe that having Dan around was normal and something he deserved. Phil was most definitely sure that he didn’t actually deserve Dan’s company. Nevertheless he enjoyed it. More than he ever thought was able to enjoy somebody else’s company. Realising this has also shown him that he was actually in love with Dan. Those strong feelings simply couldn’t mean anything else.  
Phil stirred their two cups of hot chocolate as he heard a cough coming from the door. For a split second Phil thought it was his brother Martyn standing in the door but it was in fact Dan. Still with his cute curly hair. He cleared his throat and rubbed his bare arms. That was when Phil noticed that Dan’s chest was bare as well. He had to swallow before being able to speak. Dan’s bare chest was really distracting.  
“Err… What about putting a shirt on?” Phil said and laughed nervously.  
Dan blushed. “The thing is… I forgot mine.”  
“Oh…” Phil said.  
“Do you think, I could borrow… yours?”  
“Sure. Sorry… I could have proposed that.”  
“No problem, thank you.” Dan smiled.  
Clumsy as always Phil walked over to his bag, nearly tripped, twice, and had his problems with undoing the zipper. He handed Dan his pokeball shirt and blushed.  
“Appropriate.” Dan said with a grin and put it on.  
“I’m going to change now.”  
“Sure. Oh… Which shirt will you put on?”  
“One of Martyn’s. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”  
“I could have taken one of his!”  
“Never mind, mine suits you!”  
After saying that Phil left the kitchen the quickest he was able to. He walked up the stairs and opened the drawer in Martyn’s room. A shirt was randomly picked. Before returning to Dan Phil quickly glanced into the guest room. As he thought, the bed was made and appeared unbelievably inviting.  
Downstairs in the kitchen Dan and Phil quietly drank their hot chocolates. Drinking something warm in cosy clothes was making Phil pretty tired. As Dan let out a loud yawn, Phil knew that he was tired too. “Are you also tired?” he asked the obvious question to simply be saying something.  
“How can you tell?” Dan asked with a grin and a closely following yawn.  
“Psychic connection.” Phil grinned back.  
“I guess it’s pretty late already.” Phil nervously continued.  
“Yes?!” Dan asked with an encouraging smile.  
“I guess we could stay here over the night.”  
“I hoped you would say that! Are you s…”  
“Don’t ask if I’m sure if they “wouldn’t mind”. They wouldn’t mind! They love you very much!” Phil interrupted Dan, who turned slightly red.  
“That’s a really nice thing to say.” Dan quietly said.  
Phil nodded but didn’t exactly know, what to reply to that. “I already saw that Cornelia prepared the guest room.”  
“When isn’t the guest room prepared?” Dan laughed.  
“Fair point.” Phil admitted. “Still… are you fine with sleeping in there? As… you know it has one large bed in it.” Phil really hoped Dan wouldn’t mind.  
“I’m fine with it. When not pleased.” Dan said shyly.  
“Great.” Phil said and couldn’t stop beaming, still trying to hide the annoying blush at the same time.  
Both of them were now eager to head to bed and tried to be extra quick with cleaning everything up. They both climbed up the stairs and walked into the guest room. After standing awkwardly in front of the bed for a few moments Phil made the first step and lay himself into the bed. Dan quietly followed him.  
“It’s freeeeezing.” Dan said with a pout.  
“Come here little bear.” Phil said and was really happy they had already turned off the lights. Dan snuggled closer to Phil, who was certainly a little surprised to find the other one this eager to get close to him. Phil carefully hugged Dan, not wanting to hurt him in any way. They both felt warmer within seconds.  
“Thank you.” Dan said.  
“No problem. It’s actually quite nice having you there.” Dan laughed quietly. Phil sighed, this was too much. Dan practically forced him to open up with the way he behaved or rather specifically the way he cuddled into Phil. “It really is. Dan… I think, I have to tell you something.” Dan stopped breathing and turned around.  
“It’s just like. Oh dear, I’m no good at this. You know. For quite a while now I feel something for you. I guess I always have. And since the very first encounter it started to become more and more, as in it gradually developed into proper feelings that I knew would burst at some time. I guess now just about happens to be that sometime.”  
As Phil said this, Dan’s eyes widened. “You know… I simply noticed that I preferred your company to anybody else’s. And even though I’m not an expert I think that the only conclusion to this is that I love you.”  
Dan’s mouth stood open but a smile slowly started appearing on his beautiful face. “You love me?” Dan asked with a wide smile.  
“Yes.” Phil said seriously. “More than anything!”  
“Good.”  
“Good?” Phil asked and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes. Because… I love you too.” Dan said, cringing visibly about the way he had introduced this.  
Phil couldn’t believe what he just heard. “You do?” he asked.  
“Yes Phil. I know, I don’t deserve your love but I have loved you since I saw your first videos.”  
Phil laughed. “You feel like you don’t deserve me? You idiot! I don’t deserve you!”  
Dan blushed. “That’s nonsense.”  
“Not for me.”  
“Well, most definitely for me. I couldn’t be happier to be able to spend almost every day with you.”  
“Same here.” Phil said and giggled.  
“I love you so much, Phil. I can’t stop looking at you.” Dan burst out. Phil was a little shocked but he smiled affectionately and Dan was encouraged to keep talking: “This morning as you were sleeping on our couch… You looked so freaking cute! Same in the train! You are the most wonderful person on earth!”  
Again Phil had to let a little giggle. “This morning, as I was sleeping I actually dreamed about you. Again.”  
“Again? What did you dream about?”  
“Porridge.” Phil said and Dan laughed. “No wait, it gets weirder. You told me that you loved me and then you asked if I wanted some Ribena. I haven’t been so confused in ages.”  
Dan let out one of his loud hyena like laughs. Phil snuggled closer to Dan and looked deep into his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to be this close to Dan. Dan! Dan looked into Phil’s eyes but he slowly glanced down to his lips. Phil smiled and closed the remaining distance.

The next morning Phil was woken up by Martyn standing in the door frame, laughing. “Good morning, brother.” He said and smiled widely.  
“Morning Martyn.” Phil answered and went bright red. Nothing has happened between Dan and him last night except that few kisses which were more than he could have ever dreamt of.  
“I’m sorry for simply appearing in your guest room.” Phil said and sat up.  
“No problem. It was just quite surprising. To find you… and Dan in my house. Why didn’t you call?” Martyn asked with a knowing smile.  
“Everything was really spontaneous.” Phil tried to explain, ignoring the knowing smile.  
“No problem. Cornelia is delighted. She is downstairs making us breakfast. She’s really happy to have you and “that tall Hobbit one” back in our house. Me too by the way. Just one simple question before I leave you alone. Are you two an item now?” Martyn looked quite hopeful as he asked this.  
Before Phil could have said anything, Dan whispered: “Most certainly.” He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Phil and Martyn.  
Martyn’s smile widened and he screamed: “Cornelia! I told you! I’m so happy for you!”  
And with this he left the room and left them alone. Phil wondered for a bit whether Martyn meant that he was happy for the two of them or for Cornelia. It was early in the morning so it took Phil quite a while to figure out Martyn could only have meant them.  
Phil smiled down at Dan who was already looking at him with an affectionate smile. Phil was sure he had never felt this happy. “I love you.” He whispered and placed a small kiss onto Dan’s curly hair.  
Being spontaneous really was the best thing he could have done.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but I hope you enjoy this short story. Reviews and kudos will be welcomed with open arms. Read you next Saturday. <3 :)


End file.
